The Crimson O Penetrates the League of Justice
by MichaelAlexanderStories
Summary: Wonder Woman is on the trail of an intruder into the Halls of Justice itself. But the super villain she finds has an amazing power that leaves her stunned and the revelations she tells after her capture rocks the very foundations of the hall itself. * Warning * This is an adult comedy, with adult sexual themes.


The darkness was ominous, but it hardly scared her, even when a delicate touch against the switch did nothing. The lights were not responding. The lower levels of the Hall of Justice was a warren of infrastructure, everything from the environmental controls, to the massive furnaces and air handler units that heated and cooled the facility, to the energy conduits that powered the computers, shields, and weapons systems. The very fact that someone had managed to make it into the Hall, seemingly undetected, was an almost unbelievable event. But the alarms had tripped and everyone present had started the search.

She tightened her grip on the skein of rope that dangled from her fingers. It was as much an offensive weapon as a restraint, though many had underestimated its versatility and as she padded down the shadowed corridor she stepped carefully, cautiously. Some of the others might have just blasted down the hall, or scanned it with some high tech device capable of reading various life forms and a variety of energy signatures. Others might have changed their form into something intimidating, or moved faster than simple human reactions might have been able to deal with. But for her it was something else entirely. It was woman's intuition.

It wasn't an attack. She would have been prepared for that. Instead the villain stepped out from a niche, moving with feline grace, blowing a single, sweet kiss in Diana's direction. The tall brunette's eyes widened and she leaned back, falling against the wall, recognizing the danger as it brushed past her, an actual force. She growled a warning as the shadow retreated, darting down the corridor in a rush. Diana pushed herself off the wall, shaking out the golden lasso in her hand. She wanted to rush forward, to chase the intruder, but the physiological effects of that single blown kiss had raised a flurry of goosebumps across the exposed skin of her arms and midriff. Her pulse had quickened and she knew that a fresh surge of adrenaline and oxytocin had just been dumped into her bloodstream. Diana bit her lip as she felt a surge of wetness in a very, very inappropriate place and she snarled an oath as her mind passionately reminded her body that the intruder was a villain. And from that single blown kiss, which had _missed,_ no doubt a _super_ villain, with super human powers.

Diana lifted her communicator to her face. "I've found her. She's on sub-level 5 heading toward the generator room. But be careful. She has some sort of super-power I'm unfamiliar with. It's sexually based."

There was a moment of static and then she heard a strong, masculine voice come over the line. "Sex based? Are you sure?" Superman asked. His question was phrased politely, with the overtones of a good leader, but Diana chafed under the query. Yes. She was damned sure. The urge to pull down her blue star studded panties and stuff her own fingers into the soft, wet petals between her legs was certainly enough of a clue, but she was hardly going to explain to that misogynist moron from Krypton her proof.

A different voice, gravelly and dark came across the frequency. "I'm on my way." Curt and mysterious. Diana let out a sigh. Great. Just great. The last thing she needed was the flying rodent getting involved. Everyone knew how he handled women and one that used sex as a weapon was not something Batman was prepared to handle. She shook her head. Who else was at headquarters? Aquaman? Beast Boy? The Flash? Cyborg? Where was Raven when you needed her? Hell, even Starfire, with her mixed up understanding of everything human would have been better help than the male half of the team. She hurried down the hall, eschewing caution for speed. If this intruder had the talent Diana suspected, then having a man nearby was a definitive danger. Hell, it wasn't even really safe for a woman!

She burst into the power plant. Blue light seemed to glow from the reactor and in seconds she spotted the girl. She was petite, curvaceous, and her long red hair seemed to glow. Her outfit was daring, nothing more than series of interlocking crimson stained leather strips, each a quarter inch wide. Massive swaths of skin showed and Diana blushed when she saw what _wasn't_ covered. The costume was downright obscene, and that was coming from a woman whose own superhero outfit was nothing more than a skin tight swimming suit and steel bondage cuffs.

The girl's eyes burned with a dark light and she whirled as Wonder Woman darted forward, the golden lasso already unraveling. Another blown kiss barely missed Diana and she tucked and rolled, feeling another surge of animal like lust, so powerful that for a moment her mind fogged with sexual need. The girl let out a laugh, turned and started walking straight toward the Amazonian woman, who dropped to one knee, blinking in startled shock.

"Oh yes. The mighty Wonder Woman herself," the redhead girl said softly. She put a hand on Diana's cheek and Wonder Woman's eyes widened as a flood of sensation struck her to the core. In seconds Diana's chest heaved with need and all she could think about was tearing off her clothes and entwining herself with the redheaded woman.

"Ssshhhh…" the villain said softly, running a single finger down Diana's neck, eliciting a sexual shudder. "Don't worry. I'm bi-sexual. I can do things to you that will make you mine forever," the girl said. She dipped a finger into the collar of Diana's top and found a soft nipple, teasing it to immediate hardness. Diana groaned, closing her eyes and giving in instantly.

"I don't think so," exclaimed the gravelly voice, except this time it wasn't over the communicator. It came from one of the corners of the darkened power plant. There was a whistling sound and then a black, spiked object came whistling out of the darkness. To Diana's shock it hit the girl right in the chest, knocking her back. The second she was no longer in direct contact with her, Diana's head cleared, though the physiological effects of arousal remained. She struggled to her feet and whipped out her lasso.

A dark shadow swooped down fast from the corner and landed just a foot away from the fallen girl, who groaned, one hand across her exposed chest. A bright red mark marred the slope of the girl's left breast, near the turgid and very visible nipple. Diana hurried forward just as the cowled and caped man looked down on the crimson clad villain and declared in his signature voice, "I'm Batman."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Yes. Yes we know. We all know." She moved forward before the girl could focus on her attacker and quickly bound the barely dressed girl with her magic lasso. In seconds the redhead was hauled to her feet, arms held tightly to her sides. The lights came on and a fucking green rhinoceros, followed by Superman himself, came into the power plant. The rhino made a trumpeting sound that made everyone wince and then melted, reforming into a green skinned man in a purple and black outfit that always seemed to disappear when he changed form.

"You caught her!" declared Beast Boy.

Batman nodded. "She was doing something to Wonder Woman, so I intervened."

Diana clenched her teeth, but didn't disagree. It was, technically, true.

Superman came right over, looked at Diana, and held out a hand. "Are you alright?" He asked paternally.

Diana gave the hand a disgusted look and then tugged once on the lasso. "Let's just figure out who she is, and how she got in." She turned and saw Batman leaning close to the redhead's face, looking confused, as if he recognized her.

"Careful! She can blow a kiss that will befuddle your mind!" Diana said quickly, hurrying up and pushing Batman out of the way. The Caped Crusader stumbled, but managed not to fall.

"Really? Are you sure?" Superman asked, coming straight up. The redhead looked up at him, grinned, and then laughed.

"Untie me, handsome and we can find out." The tone of her voice dripped sex and the way she held her body, even while bound, made it clear that she wanted someone to throw her to the ground and ravish her. Every movement was an invitation.

Superman's eyebrow went up. "Is it safe with her just tied up like that?" He asked Diana.

Diana's eyebrow went up. How the hell was she supposed to know? She shook her head and gave Superman a small smile. "Good question." She turned to her captive. "Are we safe from your kisses?"

The redhead nodded eagerly. "Yes. Unless I actually kiss you or can blow them at you. Then you're mine." She paused a moment, her head to the side. "And you probably shouldn't touch me either. Skin to skin contact with me usually results in sexual intercourse."

Diana gave Superman a knowing look. "So we're safe. As long as she's tied up. And you don't touch her."

"I doubt her powers would work on me," Superman said politely, but he looked back at the redhead girl, putting his hands on his hips. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Breanne," the girl replied honestly. "But I'm known as The Crimson O!"

"The Crimson O?" repeated Beast Boy with incredulity. "What kind of a stupid name is that? And what the hell is an O?"

Diana rolled her eyes and even Superman looked a little frustrated. He turned back and looked at the girl. "I'll just call you Crimson," he said apologetically, as if embarrassed. "And what diabolical plan do you have? Are you trying to take over the world? Destroy humanity? Turn us all into your personal slaves?"

Crimson giggled. "That last one isn't so bad, but no. I'm here to cross you off my list." She smiled warmly at Superman.

"Cross us off your list?"

She shook her head. "No. Cross _you_ off. You're my target today."

Superman's eyes narrowed. "You wanted to kill me? You should know that's impossible. I don't even bleed."

Batman coughed loudly and it sounded a lot like the words "bull shit." Diana ignored it because Crimson was laughing again.

"No silly. I don't want to kill you," she said, her words hanging in the air. "I want to fuck you."

Everyone blinked. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"You want to…" Superman stammered, then suddenly blushed. "You want to have coital relations with me," he said stupidly.

Crimson smiled happily. "I've already done most of the male half of the Justice League and I just had to knock you off the list."

Beast Boy let out a laugh. "Come on. That's ridiculous. You can't have already had sex with most of the male half of the Justice League! I would definitely remember someone as beautiful as you!" Then he suddenly closed his mouth as Crimson nodded with a knowing grin and cute little wink.

"Except I was a blond. It was four months ago. Remember the girl who pretended to be your biggest fan? The one who was willing to do _anything_ for you? That was me."

Beast Boy's eyes widened in alarm and his face actually turned a peculiar shade of yellow. "That… that was you?" he stammered.

Diana gave Crimson a speculative look and then glanced back at Beast Boy. "Really? What was that like?"

Beast Boy shook his head, his mouth open in protest, but Crimson was already answering.

"Sloppy actually. He wanted me on my knees so he could do it doggystyle," she replied, "You know, from behind?" Then she gave them all a wicked look. "And he turned himself into a dog." She shrugged. "Beastiality isn't usually my thing, but I have to admit he was a cute German Shepherd and I liked the knob."

Batman choked and spat out a glob of phlegm as Diana gave Beast Boy a disgusted look. "Really? You did it as a dog?"

Suddenly Beast Boy melted into the shape of a roadrunner and the bird fled.

Crimson shrugged. "I didn't mind. I'll do it anyway I can."

Superman looked just a tad bit upset. "But that doesn't mean anything. So you managed to seduce Beast Boy. The rest of us would hardly allow ourselves to be…"

"Superman, that's not the really the question that needs to get answered," said Diana. She looked hard at Crimson. "How did you get into the Hall of Justice?"

Crimson turned her head sideways and smiled at Batman, giving him a knowing wink. "Hi Bruce."

There was a moment of stunned silence and they all looked at Batman. There was a shocked look in the Caped Crusader's eyes and then he said rotely, in that same gravely voice, "I'm Batman."

Diana sighed in exasperation. "Except you tell every girl you sleep with your secret identity. I mean hell, the whole planet knows you're Bruce Wayne by now," she said sarcastically.

Batman crossed his arms across his chest and turned his back on Crimson. He glowered as Superman shook his head.

"Actually, Bruce was a lot of fun," added Crimson, her eyes glittering with excitement. She leaned forward toward Diana and Superman as if she were telling a dark secret. "He likes his toys."

Diana snorted. "Toys," repeated Superman, not getting it.

Crimson straightened up and her head swung from side to side. "Oh yeah. Like the Bat Dildo, the Bat Vibrator, the Bat Nipple Clamps which I really enjoyed; the Bat Flogger, the Bat Anal Plug. And they come in varieties. Like there is the Bat Double Vibrator and the Bat Triple Vibrator and the Bat Multiheaded Rotating Vibrator. I really liked that one." Suddenly she blushed to almost the same color as her hair. "I sort of stole the last one." She glanced at Batman. "I'm going to need new batteries though. Does it take double A's or did you use one of those weird ones?"

Everyone turned and looked at Bruce who said nothing, his face stricken. Then Batman left. Quietly.

Superman took a deep breath and looked at Diana. "We need to find out how deep her penetration…"

Crimson laughed. "I was the one getting penetrated!"

"Of our organization is." He turned back to the redhead. "Which of the other males have you, uh… um… had… uh..."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Fucked."

Superman coughed. "Right. Yes. Um… sexual relations."

The girl blinked. "Everyone. Like I said, you were the last on the list."

"Everyone?" he replied in shock. "The Flash?" Superman asked with suspicious disbelief.

Crimson actually frowned. "He was quick. We had to do it like forty times so that I could get some satisfaction. But I have to admit when I finally made him lick my clit it was one of the most intense sensations I've ever felt."

A sick look crossed Superman's face.

"Green Lantern?" Diana asked.

Crimson nodded. "He stuck his ring finger in me and then this amazing sex harness appeared out of nowhere," she explained. "He had me spread open in it while he lowered me up and down on his.."

"Okay. Thank you. We get the idea," Superman said darkly, interrupting Crimson.

"Aquaman?" Diana asked, trying to get back to the purpose of the interrogation.

Crimson shrugged. "Watersports." Diana cringed.

"Hawkman?" Superman asked, his face just a trifle green.

"He redefines the concept of the Mile High Club, let me assure you," Crimson said easily.

Diana felt sick. "Cyborg?"

Crimson nodded happily. "Some parts of him are still human, though I kind of wish his hips hadn't quite been so mechanically relentless. It was like fucking a jackhammer!"

"The Atom?"

Crimson sighed. "A bit small."

"Firestorm?"

"They both wanted to fuck me." She said it mischieviously.

Diana laid a hand on Superman's arm. "Maybe it would be easier if we just asked her who she _hadn't_ fucked already."

Superman sighed. "Who haven't you fucked?"

Crimson looked right at him. "You. And then I'll start with the girls of the Justice League who I haven't seduced yet."

Superman looked over at Diana who blushed at the red clad villainess' suggestion. "What? It's a new era. Bi-sexuality is on the rise," Crimson explained.

Superman shook his head. "Have you done any of the girl superheros yet?" He asked weakly.

Crimson nodded enthusiastically. "I posed as Raven's therapist. Lots of negative energy there," she assured Superman. "But she still tasted like strawberries."

He winced.

"Anyone else?" Diana asked.

Crimson cocked her head sideways. "Batgirl was fun. Did you know she likes to do it upside down?" Crimson gave Diana a wink. "She's another one who likes her toys! I think she stole a few from Bruce though. She had her own 'Bat Vibrator' and I got a look at costume. Did you know the bottoms have got a pair of dildos actually mounted permanently in it?" Crimson shook her head. "You gotta admire a girl who goes out to fight crime and suppress evil stuffed front and back with a pair of vibrating plugs!"

Superman turned away and looked like he was going to cough up his skull.

"Fire was hot to look at, but in bed really wasn't that much different than a normal girl." Crimson continued sadly. "Gypsy was into role playing and I found the little school girl world she liked to play in very fun. Did you know she likes being spanked and fisted at the same time?"

Diana swallowed hard as Crimson continued. "Hawkgirl is all into nesting and really loves a cuddle, especially if it involves something soft. And that girl Ice was a bit cold but I got her to melt a bit. The only problem I had with her were the frozen dildos. She stuck one up my ass! That was a bit uncomfortable," Crimson assured them. "But I got her back! I pushed one up her cute little shaved…"

"Okay. Okay. Enough." Superman interrupted, waving his hand. "I'm not sure I want to know anymore."

"I do," Diana muttered.

Superman either didn't hear or ignored her. "I'm not sure what we should do with Crimson. Clearly she's a danger. It looks like she's had carnal relations with practically everyone," Superman said, turning his back on Crimson and looking at Wonder Women. "Except you and me."

Crimson grinned. "Want to do a threesome?"

Diana ignored Crimson and looked right at Superman. "It's not like she wants to rule the world or kill us. And you have to admit that's a refreshing change from our normal foes. All she wants to do is have sex. You know, make love, not war?"

Superman nodded. "But she has a power that's pretty extreme. If no one can resist her how are we to prevent her from being misused?"

Crimson O purred. "You could big boy. Just wrap those biceps of steel around me. If I'm naughty…" she started to say, then looked contrite. "Well, considering who you are, and what you can do, maybe a spanking isn't the right thing to suggest."

Diana rolled her eyes. She took a big breath and then planted her fists on her hips. "Honestly, this might be the time to use the universe transporter."

Superman blinked and then gave Wonder Woman a shocked look. "We agreed never to use that thing! It's not morally right!"

Wonder Woman shrugged. "Well it's sort of obvious that short of locking her up in an enclosed room and never letting her have contact with another human being, we can't contain her. And no human jail could handle her. She'd have the guards all over her, willing accomplices."

Superman put his hand to his chin. "And if we do it here it will only be a matter of time before one of the others decides on a conjugal visit and we end up with the same problem."

Diana nodded. "Exactly. Besides, you never know. They may have a way of containing her. There are some pretty powerful people over on that side."

Superman looked aggrieved. "I know, but I can't stand most of them, you know that."

Wonder Woman grinned. "Could you imagine Crimson in Tony Stark's living room?"

Superman snorted. "She wouldn't go after Ironman. She'd do Pepper."

"Who wouldn't?" Diana said. "Pepper is so hot…" They both fell silent.

Crimson coughed. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure I understand. Who is this Pepper person and what are y'all talking about?"

Superman straightened. "Yes. I think the dimensional transporter is the way to go. I'm sure Nick Fury can find something positive to do with Crimson."

Diana laughed. "And you have to admit a threesome with the Scarlet Witch, the Black Widow, and Crimson would be entertaining."

Superman tried to cough up his skull again. "Diana!" he exclaimed. Then he struggled to control his laughter, the light in his eyes bright. "All right. Can you take her to the dimensional transporter and get this taken care of, or do you need help?" He asked, glancing back at the lasso bound sex kitten. Crimson licked her lips and eyes him hungrily.

Diana shrugged. "I got this. No issues," she said. "You can go check on Beast Boy and Bruce. They'll need their egos stroked."

Superman nodded. "Fine. Be careful. I'll check on you later." He turned, his red cape swirling around his body, hiding his finely sculpted ass from both women. Diana grinned and began reeling in Crimson, who was forced to walk forward on her stiletto high heels. She got within inches of Diana.

"You are going to send me someplace else?" Crimson asked, clearly unhappy with the idea. Diana nodded. "Yes. A place where you will have a whole new world of superheros to seduce and play with."

Crimson blinked. "Really? You would do that for me?"

Diana laughed. "Of course. But first, you're going to do something for me." Then she leaned forward and kissed the redhead villainess full on the mouth. The surge of sexual lust that flooded through Wonder Woman was almost enough to make her cum right then, standing there in front of the sex goddess.

"Oh," whispered Crimson. "You taste so good. But what turns you on? What makes you wet? How can I make your every passionate dream come true? What is Wonder Woman's kink?" Crimson said softly, her mouth near Diana's ear, leaving hot little kisses along the Amazon's neck.

"Me?" Diana whispered back, her hand coming up to caress Crimson's bare breast, teasing the hard and dark pink nipple. The magic lasson suddenly loosened, but instead of releasing the scarlet clad seductress, it moved. Strands wrapped tightly around the girl's breasts, squeezing them tightly. A line slipped between the girls legs, digging into her crotch. In moments her wrists were bound behind her and an astonished look crossed Crimson's eyes before she let out a soft groan.

"I'm into bondage, discipline, sadism." Diana leaned forward and flicked one finger against the girl's nipple. Crimson gasped and let out a tiny whimper, her hips already churning.

"Oh yes. Oh God yes," Crimson said. "Do me!"

Diana grinned as she led her new toy off toward her chambers. "I will Crimson, don't worry. I will."

The End

 _Author's Note: My apologies to Aquaman fans out there, and especially Jason Momoa, who I was a fan of back when he was Ronan on Stargate Atlantis. Please don't come and beat me up. The "watersports" line was just too good not to use!_


End file.
